


Scar Tissue

by purplesocrates



Category: Pusher (Refn Movies), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Meeting in a Bar, Mentions of Cancer, One Night Stand, Pet Names, Rare Pairings, Smoking, first time anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: After a conversation in the Hannibal extended universe chatroom where we all decided that Lee and Tonny would make a very yummy couple I wrote this!Tonny and Lee meet in a gay bar and its Tonny's first time, Lee takes care of him!Banner byretejeda





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retejada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retejada/gifts).



 

The bar is dark with music so loud it makes your eardrums vibrate; exactly how Lee likes it. So many dark corners to do glorious things in. He smiles as he takes one look around, a lot of possibilities, he thinks, but first he needs a drink. Finding his way to the bar he brushing past many a warm, hard body along the way. Finally, he gets there and shouts his order of beer, this is not the place for wine, and is given a glass bottle of something lukewarm and strong. He takes a large gulp and grimaces. It is the smile he notices first, fangs, then a laugh. Lee leans on the side of the bar to face the man who is mocking him. He is glorious. Shaved head, tattoos, cheekbones which should be illegal, strong muscular arms, long legs and a slight tummy. He’s wearing a tracksuit which should look awful but he is pulling it off, especially when Lee realises the zip of the top is undone to reveal glorious chest hair.   
  
“Hi.” Lee manages and smiles.   
  
The man looks awkward which on someone as potentially menacing as him looks utterly adorable. Lee dips his head to catch his eye and then nods in the direction of the bathroom and raises an eyebrow. The man’s eyes go wide for a moment but then he downs the shot of whatever it is he has in front of him and nods. Lee leaves his beer, grabs the man’s hand and leads him to the bathroom.   
  
Once there Lee closes and locks the door, the light in here is brighter and the music is a dull thud. He looks up at this specimen and smiles wider. “Hi.” Lee repeats.   
  
“I don’t normally. I mean I haven’t...” the man has an accent which goes straight to Lee’s cock add to that the vulnerability and Lee is pretty sure he’s hit the jackpot.   
  
“Let’s start with names. I’m Lee.”   
  
The man looks down and Lee gently places a finger under his chin to redirect the man’s gaze to meet his.   
  
“Tonny.” He eventually says.   
  
That accent is making Lee weak in the knees as well as really wants to go his. “Okay Tonny. Is this your first time in a gay bar?”   
  
He nods and Lee bites his lower lip because how did he get so lucky. “I don’t. I mean I haven’t ever done anything like this.”   
  
“You have been with a man before?” Lee is almost breathless with anticipation at the answer.   
  
“Women. Many but no. No men. Yet.” The accent is getting sexier by the minute as well as inexperience, oh how Lee is willing to teach.   
  
“Fuck!” Lee breathes out and smiles as he sees Tonny look so embarrassed, a blush an honest to god blush forming on his cheeks. “Don’t worry it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”   
  
Tonny smiles then and looks even more awkward than before. “Sorry I’m not good with... people.”   
  
Lee smiles and moves closer he runs a finger down the side of Tonny’s face. “We don’t need to talk.” Lee places a gentle chaste kiss against those wonderfully shaped lips and feels Tonny relax a little. “Don’t worry baby I got you.” Lee whispers as he kisses down Tonny’s neck one hand brushes down Tonny’s chest resting on the front of his trousers where Lee can feel a very large cock. “Oh.” Lee smiles as he feels Tonny’s cock get harder and larger, a slight whimper leaves his mouth.   
  
Lee drops to his knees slowly grasping Tonny’s hips and squeezing, Tonny leans his head back against the wall and moans. “Relax I’m going to take such good care of you.” Lee whispers as his fingers slip under the waistband of tracksuit trousers pushing them down to reveal the most glorious pair of faded blue y fronts Lee has ever seen which contain a very large and very erect cock. Lee places a kiss to the fabric pressing slightly, delighted to hear a wonderful moan from Tonny at such a small amount of contact. “Wait till it’s in my mouth baby.” Lee chuckles as he gently rolls the y fronts down to reveal his prize.   
  
It has been a while since Lee has dealt with an uncut cock he forgot how beautiful they can be. How satisfying it is to pull back that foreskin feeling the hard wetness as it is revealed. Slowly Lee pushes back the foreskin with one hand kissing the leaking tip with his mouth. Tonny is practically whimpering now.  “Breathe baby, relax, I’ve got you.” Lee spends a few moments just kissing and licking Tonny’s cock until he has got his breath back. “That’s good. I’m going to take you in now. I’ll go slow. You thrust if you need I don’t mind.”   
  
Lee looks up at Tonny who is flushed with arousal and can only nod. “You are so beautiful. Your cock is spectacular I think I’m going to need to take you home so you can fuck me.” Lee whispers and Tonny moans at the thought. “Breathe baby sorry let’s not get ahead of ourselves. First I’m going to suck you. Just enjoy okay?”   
  
Tonny smiles and nods. Lee then focuses on the large cock in front of him. He wraps his hand around the base and then opens his mouth and gently takes Tonny inside holding him for a moment so he can get used to the sensation. Then he sucks slightly and runs his tongue around the shaft. Lee’s mouth is stretched and full he has to concentrate on breathing through his nose. He imagines this cock fucking him and he moans.   
  
Tonny’s hands have now made their way to Lee’s short hair they feel warm and huge. Lee continues to bob his head up and down, sliding his lips along the shaft as he holds on to the base with one hand, with his other hand he gently cups Tonny’s balls and squeezes softly. “Fuck!” Tonny exclaims and Lee can feel Tonny’s cock get larger and his balls contract he is close now. Tonny thrusts his hips up causing his cock to hit the back of Lee’s mouth and he gags. That seems to send Tonny over the edge and he comes hard and fast. Lee swallows as much as he can but eventually he moves back to catch his breath.   
  
“Sorry.” Tonny mutters a hand now covering his face in embarrassment.   
  
Lee stands up and removes the hand from Tonny’s face “baby you have nothing to apologise for. Did you enjoy it?”   
  
Tonny smiles and nods. Lee kisses him then slow and languid. “Come home with me?” Lee asks and watches the indecision play across Tonny’s face. “Trust me I’ll take care of you.”   
  
Eventually Tonny nods and Lee grins before kissing him again. He really has hit the jackpot tonight.   
  
***

 

They walked the small distance back to Lee’s flat, both had been quiet and filled with anticipation.  Tonny had chain smoked the entire way and Lee had smiled while watching his hands and his lips. Once at the apartment Lee had poured them both a glass of wine which Tonny had drunk as if he had never had wine before, Lee placed a hand on his and whispered “slow down there is no need to be nervous” which had made Tonny smile and relax a small amount.  Lee’s apartment was small, a bed, a kitchen and a bathroom it was all he needed. They both removed shoes and socks then sat on the edge of the bed together drinking red wine from large wine glasses Lee used for reds.

 

At first, Lee had wanted to ask Tonny a million questions but instead he decided to let silence overtake them, give Tonny a chance to relax and it gave Lee a chance to watch Tonny.  He was tall, muscular and lean but he stooped a lot, shoulders permanently rounded forward, not a fan of eye contact either, he was very nervous for someone who clearly had a lot of strength.  Once they had finished their wine, Lee took the glasses and placed them in the kitchen, he then returned to the bed and stood in front of Tonny, holding out his hand for Tonny to take.

 

Tonny stared at it for a moment before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled up to standing.  “Now, you should probably know something before we get started.”

 

“What?”  Tonny mutters, his accent making his voice even deeper and how Lee wants to hear more of it unfortunately he seems to be a man of few words.

 

“I have not been well, I had cancer until recently.  I have a few scars and I am still a bit skinny.” Lee says in the spirit of full disclosure.  “Do not be alarmed.”

 

Tonny laughs then and it is a glorious laugh that makes Lee smile wide “I too have scars.”  Lee raises an eyebrow at him. “Not from being ill though.” Tonny reaches up with his other hand and strokes Lee’s face and runs his hand over his short hair understanding now  why it is cut so short. “You are better now?”

 

Lee nods “yes, yes for now.”

 

“Good.”  Tonny smiles.  “May I kiss you?”

 

Lee laughs and nods as Tonny gently places his hand on the nape of Lee’s neck and pulls him in closer so their lips meet in a kiss.  This time Tonny leads and the kiss is passionate and takes Lee’s breath away, having been more than a little turned on since the bathroom the kiss is enough to gain Lee’s  full attention. They part and Tonny has a smile on his face but he still looks awkward.

 

“That, you know how to do.”  Lee smiles and kisses him again briefly.  

 

Tonny laughs and nods “yes, I can do that the rest is new to me.”

 

“You will have to tell me more afterwards.”  Lee says breathlessly, intrigued as to how this mirage of a man has ended up here in his bedroom, he wants to know more but first he needs to be fucked by him even if takes all night.  Lee reaches up and unzips Tonny’s tracksuit top all the way down to reveal the low cut black vest underneath, chest hair creeping over the top. Tonny shrugs the top off completely so it falls to the ground; he then puts his fingers under the hem of Lee’s deep v neck button down shirt and lifts it over his head as Lee raises his arms to let him.  Tonny looks at Lee’s chest, he is skinny and you can almost see his ribs, there are few small surgical scars and his skin is very pale.

 

Tonny reaches out and brushes a hand down Lee’s shoulders and arms, smiling.   Lee then places his hands under the vest Tonny has on and removes that as Tonny raises his arms.  Lee can see the tattoos on his arms and the chest hair now in its full dark glory going all the way down his stomach.  He can also see scars, what look like some nasty ones and he wonders what kind of life Tonny has been living. Lee runs a hand down Tonny’s chest feeling the solid muscles under the soft chest hair which feels like silk under his fingers; making his way to the tracksuit trousers which he pushes down so Tonny can step out of them leaving him in just those blue Y fronts again making Lee smile.

 

Lee then undoes his own jeans and shimmies out of them before reaching up a hand to the back of Tonny’s neck and bringing him in for a kiss.  They both have wandering hands as they kiss; Lee can feel Tonny’s strong hands as they stroke down his back until they finally grab the globes of his ass and he moans into the kiss.  Clearly Tonny is not as inexperienced as he thinks he is. Lee can feel Tonny’s burgeoning erection now too and keen to move things on he slips his fingers under the hem of Tonny’s Y fronts and pushes them down and off.  Tonny then does the same to Lee and they are both naked, kissing with erections brushing up against each other.

 

Gently Lee steers them to the bed and so they can lie down he brings Tonny down on top of him and they carry on kissing for a few more moments.  Lee eventually stops the kiss and gently strokes the side of Tonny’s face “I’m going to get the lube and condoms baby, we need to prep me, I can show you how.”

 

Tonny’s eye widen but he nods and allows Lee to reach over the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube and some condoms.  Lee kisses him as he places the tube and packet beside them on the bed. Once Tonny seems calm again Lee picks up the lube and pours some over his fingers, “I’m going to start okay and then you can take over?”  Tonny watches Lee bring his hand down between both of them, Lee adjusts his position and slips one finger inside himself while keeping eye contact with Tonny. “One finger first nice and slow.” Lee says a little breathless as Tonny watches him.  “You can put your hand on mine if you want , baby, feel what I’m doing.”

 

After only a moment of hesitation Tonny puts his hand on Lee’s and feels as he pushes his finger in and out of himself.  Tonny feels around the edge of Lee’s hole where his finger is disappearing inside himself, it feels warm and he can feel the muscles as they expand and contract.  “Do you want to try?” Lee asks a little breathless as he strokes his own cock to find a small measure of relief. Tonny nods and grabs the lube pouring some on his fingers, Lee removes his hand and guides Tonny’s finger inside.  Tonny’s fingers are larger than his own so the stretch is a little more “ahh” Lee gasps.

 

Tonny stops for a moment “are you alright?  You are so tight is that okay?”

 

Lee smiles and laughs “thank you baby, yes it feels good you just have larger fingers than me, keep going, push in and out gently.”

 

Tonny breathes a sigh of relief and then does as Lee instructed pushing his finger further in feeling the heat and tightness around it and watching as Lee moans and strokes his cock.  “Yes, that feels good keep going.”

 

Taking that as a good sign Tonny pulls his finger out and then in again pushing further in.  “Mmmm, yes” Lee moans and bites his lower lip. “More, put another one inside and then scissor them.”  Tonny looks confused so Lee shows him what he means with his own fingers.

 

Tonny adds another finger there is a bit of resistance at first, but he pushes past the muscle, once inside he does as Lee asked who gasps and moans “fuck yes Tonny, ok faster this time and push all the way in.”  Tonny is a little breathless at the sensation of being inside Lee it feels so tight against his fingers and so hot.

 

Lee bears down a little so he can take Tonny’s fingers all the way in “yes, yes, can you feel that little nub there?”  Tonny’s fingers brush up against Lee’s prostate and he nods feeling the bundle of nerves “yes, there apply a bit of pressure and scissor your fingers.”  Lee’s voice is breathless again and he is stroking himself, smearing the precum from his cock down the shaft. Tonny presses gently against the nub as Lee starts to quiver with pleasure, Tonny is amazed at the reaction from just his fingers, anticipation of having his cock inside Lee is almost too much. “Yes,  god, yes Tonny that feels so good.” Lee moans and Tonny smiles.

 

Tonny’s fingers feel so hot inside Lee and the way Lee convulses and his cock flinches everytime Tonny brushes up against that bundle of nerves is fascinating to Tonny.  “Ok, add a third finger baby, you are not small so I am going to need some stretching.”

 

Tonny smiles at that and does as he is told pushing three fingers inside as Lee takes them easily, scissoring them as Lee told him and finding the prostate now with ease.  Tonny is allows himself to enjoy the sensations of being inside Lee. “You feel so good” Tonny breathes out as the sight of Lee beneath him is truly breathtaking let alone the feel of him hot and wet around his fingers.

 

“Oh baby you are a natural at this.”  Lee moans as Tonny pushes in and out again.  “Just a little more yes fuck yes.”

 

Tonny is getting harder by the second he has never felt this turned on before, all those other times with woman never felt like this. He knew he craved something else and he now he knows it was this.

 

Lee takes a deep breath and Tonny can see now how much wider Lee is, almost ready for him. “Okay baby. I need you to put the condom on.” Tonny is shaken out of his revery at the instruction and slowly removes his fingers from Lee; who whines at the loss. Tonny can see he is still wide open and wet it makes him shiver with anticipation.  He grabs the condom packet opening it up with his teeth; Tonny removes it and rolls it down his cock. “I want you to lie down here and then I can do all the work baby and you can just enjoy yourself.”

 

Tonny nods and they change positions so he is led on the bed, Lee straddles him with legs wide looking down at that wonderfully huge cock.  Tonny looks up at Lee, pale and beautiful above him and cannot help but smile. Lee guides Tonny’s hands so they rest on his hips “hold on baby okay?”  Tonny takes a deep breath and is about to answer but Lee lifts himself up and lowers himself onto Tonny’s cock and all thought is taken from him. There is just heat, tight, hot, wet heat and all he can do is grip Lee’s hips and moan.  “Oh fuck baby you feel good.” Lee moans as the stretch is still big, it feels good a little bit of pain mixed with the pleasure, he bares down so he can take all of Tonny in and then lowers himself completely.

 

Lee allows his body a moment to get used to the length and girth of Tonny’s cock which is now fully inside him.  Then he gently thrusts his hips forward and Tonny breathes out such a wonderful moan and something Lee does not understand  but appreciates the sound. “You are so big, fuck!” Lee exclaims as he continues to fuck himself slowly at first on Tonny’s cock.  “Does it feel good baby?” Lee asks as Tonny’s hands grip even harder on his hips.

 

“Fuck!  så stramt!  Fuck!” Tonny’s accent is even deeper now and  Lee has no idea what he is saying but he assumes it’s good as he can feel Tonny’s cock throb inside him.  “Fuck! Yes!”

 

Lee smiles “good, that’s it baby let me do the work.”  

 

Tonny has his eyes rolled back in his head,  moaning and breathing out words that Lee cannot understand interspersed with various swear words.  “Look at me baby it’s okay.” Lee whispers with a slow roll of his hips. Tonny manages to open his eyes and is greeted with Lee’s smile and sparkling eyes he looks so beautiful above him and feels even better.  This whole experience is breathtaking for Tonny he cannot quite believe it is happening. “Good baby okay I’m going to keep going stay with me.”

 

Tonny smiles and nods before Lee rolls his hips a bit harder and Tonny moans loudly “fuck, fuck, yes, så godt, yes!”

 

Lee takes all of that as good and thrusts hard a few times properly fucking himself on Tonny’s wonderfully huge cock.  Tonny eyes go to Lee’s untouched cock as it bobs above him leaking precum on his stomach. Lee smiles “don’t worry about me yet baby, unless you want to, you can touch me if you want to.”

 

Tonny moves one of his hands that is gripping Lee’s hip and wraps it around Lee’s cock.  He has never touched another man’s cock before, he has fantasized about it, thought about doing it but to actually be doing it, to feel Lee’s hard, leaking cock in his hands is amazing.  “Yes baby, you feel how hard I am just for you baby yes!” Lee’s words make Tonny moan, he has never thought of himself as attractive before, as being able to turn someone on but Lee is so aroused as he enthusiastically fucks himself on Tonny’s cock.  It feels so different but so good, Tonny could do this forever he imagines all the different ways they could do this. As he feels the hardness of Lee’s cock he wonders what it would feel like for Lee to fuck him for all these sensations to be reversed, he groans again.  

 

“You thinking about me baby?  How good my cock would feel in you?”  Lee smiles and Tonny moans in surprise that he knew that. “All in good time baby, your hand feels so good, and your cock, fuck your cock feels amazing!”

 

Tonny smiles as Lee is clearly enjoying himself and Tonny feels like he might not last much longer but he also wants to see Lee come, he wants to feel what that is like while he is inside Lee.  So he wraps both hands around Lee’s cock and then thrusts his own hips up a small amount. “Fuck baby! You want to see me come?”

 

“Yes!”  Tonny growls and Lee moans as Tonny’s large hands feel spectacular on his cock and his ass is so stretched he knows he will feel this for days.  Lee closes his eyes and leans his head back arching his neck, he moans as he fucks himself hard on Tonny it only a takes a few more thrusts and he is coming with Tonny’s name on his lips.  Tonny can feel when Lee comes on his cock, muscles contracting making it feel even tighter, Lee continues to thrust through his orgasm though, fucking himself with abandon. Tonny is mesmerized at the display above him and the wonderful sensations of Lee’s hot cum over his hands and his ass tightening around him.  Tonny comes shortly afterwards with a scream of words that Lee does not understand, then he hears his name and ‘fuck’. Lee collapses on top of Tonny and kisses his neck while they both try and get their breath back.

 

Eventually Lee rolls off Tonny with a sigh and a smile he lies beside him; Tonny does not move immediately he just lies there trembling slightly with Lee’s cum on his hands and the condom still on his cock.  After a few moments he sits up and looks at Lee who is smiling happily. “Bathroom?” Tonny grunts and Lee points to the door just along from the kitchen. Getting up Tonny keeps his hands in front of him and kicks the bathroom door with his foot, closing it behind him.  He turns on the taps and washes his hands he then removes the condom ties it off and throws it in the bin and washes his hands again. Gripping the side of the side of the sink with both hands he looks at his reflection in the almost darkness just the light above the mirror is on, he is flushed and has a slight sheen of sweat on his skin.  

 

Lee waits in the bedroom giving Tonny a moment in the bathroom to collect himself.  After about five minutes and hearing nothing from the bathroom Lee decides to go and check on him.  He gets up and walks to the bathroom door gently knocking on it “Tonny” he says softly, “are you okay?  Can I come in?”

 

There is muffled answer from inside which Lee thinks is a yes so he slowly opens the door and finds Tonny stood in front of the sink looking at himself in the mirror.  Lee turns on the main light, he can now see the large back tattoo in its full glory. He strokes his hand down the deep groove in the middle where the centre of the tattoo is and smiles.  “Are you alright?” Lee speaks softly looking over Tonny’s shoulder at his reflection, their eyes meet and Lee smiles.

 

Tonny nods but doesn’t speak but he doesn’t shy away from Lee’s touch so Lee continues to stroke his hand up and down Tonny’s back tracing the shape of the tattoos.  “Can you stay?” Lee asks “I want you to.”

 

Shaking his head Tonny finally speaks “no, I need to go.”

 

“Why?” Lee asks he had hoped Tonny would stay the night, maybe stay tomorrow.

 

Tonny smiles as Lee’s hand gets lower skirting the top of his ass.  “I need to go.” Tonny turns around to face Lee whose hands drift around Tonny’s waist.  “It is not because of you, I have to get back.”

 

Lee thinks he may have someone to go back to, not that he has any claim to Tonny they have just met and there is no reason to think this is anymore than a one night stand; but Lee would love to see him again.  “It’s okay if you have someone to get back to, I understand. Can I have your number? Or I can give you mine.”

 

Tonny smiles “it is not what you think, I have a son.”

 

Lee is surprised but also a little relieved.  “So I can give you my number?”

 

“Yes, you can.”  Tonny smiles and strokes a hand down Lee’s face “Thank you.”

 

Lee smiles widely “it was my pleasure.”  Tonny laughs and kisses Lee soft and slow until Lee is moaning and feels like he might melt into a pool of goo in his own bathroom.  

 

“I’ll call I promise.”  Tonny says with a smile and Lee hopes with everything in him that he will.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos very much adored and appreciated, I could be encouraged to write more....


End file.
